The Punch
by Moonyxforever
Summary: McGee is working under cover behind Gibbs back. Can he handle the stress or will a few punches be thrown? On Hold! Not Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

The Punch

Me-'Sadly I don't own any of these characters.' sighs

Brothers in arms start playing.

Dinozzo- 'Hey look McGoo we finally got a mini you'

Me- 'I'm sorry to point out Tony that there are several differences'

McGee- 'She's got a point Tony'

Me-'Oh, hi Tim didn't here you come in.'

Dinozzo-'You two know each other?'

Gibbs-'Yeah they do Dinozzo.'

Me- 'Hi Gibbs!' runs and hugs him, he hugs back

Gibbs-'Hey kid. How yea been?'

Me-'Good. Been considering my career options'

Dinozzo- 'Okay I am officially confused. How is it you guys know each other. And I thought only Abby can give you hugs?'

McGee- 'I help her with her writing and she helps me in music. For a thirteen year old she is really good.'

Gibbs-'I was over at Tim's one time when she came over and we started to chat a little bit about the Corps and we kept in touch after that. Are you still considering the Corps as a career by the way?'

Dinozzo- 'Music? McGoo? You got to be kidding me!'

Never Alone by Barlow Girl Starts playing

Me-'We're not kidding Tony. I help Tim with music and me and Gibbs chat. We're both quiet people. Sometimes I help him with the boat. By the way I was thinking the Corps or NCIS'

McGee -'Really! That's great' swings her around

Me-'That is if Gibbs would take me under his wing in a few years?' gives Gibbs a hopeful look

Gibbs-'Sure you know you always have a spot. You will probably be easier to break that Tony. By the way Tony that spot for hugs is open to her, too. Sometimes she needs comforting and it's hard to open up to her parents and I'm always there to listen.'

Me-'Thanks Gibbs. Tony by the way I may be like Tim but I am also like Gibbs, too'

Dinozzo-'Yeah right. Tim I can see but Gibbs?' Me and Gibbs look at each other.

Thwack! Thwack!

Dinozzo-'Ow! Okay maybe you are!'

McGee- "You should see her in the ring. Once she gets going she can tell when you are going to throw a punch!'

Me-'It's thanks to the lessons Gibbs are giving me. That and it's like my senses open up after awhile, they're all tingly.'

Gibbs- 'A natural born fighter.'

Me- 'Okay let's get to the story.'

* * *

_Flashback_

_Director Vance called Tim in._

"_I need your help Agent McGee.' Said the Director_

"_What do you need, Director?" asked Tim McGee_

"_I need you to help out Agent Fornell." The Director paused. "He needs someone to give him heads up and find people on a stake out of a terrorist."_

"_Well, if you really need me to." Said McGee unsure_

"_Yes, they do, McGee." Said Vance_

"_Alright Director" Said Tim_

"_Your dismissed. Oh McGee don't tell anyone of this." Said the Director_

_End of Flashback_

That was three weeks ago.

"Hey Probie! You know what movie you remind me of?" asked Tony

McGee stayed quiet. Balling his hands into fist.

"Frankenstein!" said Tony cracking up.

Gibbs noticed something was wrong with his youngest agent.

"Hey, Tim you okay?" asked Gibbs while staring at Tim with his piercing blue eyes

"Yeah, Boss." Said Tim with his eyes shut.

Gibbs knew his agent wasn't telling the whole truth.

"McGee! What's bothering you?" barked Gibbs trying to get to the truth.

"Nothing Boss!" said the seething agent, standing up. McGee started to walking to the Elevator.

"McGee! I didn't give you authorization to leave!" yelled Gibbs but, McGee just kept on walking.

"McGee!" yelled Gibbs again. McGee just ignored Gibbs and walked on to the elevator and went to the ground floor.

"Want me to go after him Boss?" Asked Tony

"No, Dinozzo. You just work on that report." Said Gibbs

"Do you think McGoo is going to get it?" whispered tony to Ziva

*Thwack!*

"Ow!" said Tony

* * *

McGee-'Not bad. You are defiantly improving. I like the cliffhanger.'

Me-'Thanks. What about you Gibbs?'

Gibbs-'Defiantly interesting. Looks like you have more than one talent.'

Dinozzo-'Nice movie reference. '

Me- 'Of course it is Tony to point out the movie! Is there any hope for him?'

McGee and Gibbs- 'no!'

Dinozzo-'Hey!'

Me- 'Don't worry Tony I wouldn't have you guys any other way! You're my second family!'

Gibbs- 'Thanks kid. I think I'm speaking for all of us or at least me and McGee that we consider you family, too.'

Me- 'Thanks guys.' Hugs them

Me- 'we'll see you next time

All- 'Please review!'


	2. Chapter 2

Me- 'Sadly I don't own NCIS. Buut Dinozzo is going to help me with that' looks at Tony

Dinozzo- 'Hey! Don't look at me I'm a federal agent! Not a robber! Just think on what Gibbs would say!' shudders

Me- sighs 'Your right. Wow! I would have never thought I would say that!' throws popcorn at him

Dinozzo-'Yeah Dinozzo's are always right!' throws gummy worms

Gibbs- 'If you're going to be throwing food I'll get out the canned peas!' looks at us both with a glare

Me and Dinozzo- 'Sorry' looks down at the floor

* * *

When Gibbs got out side he found his young agent in the shade of a young maple tree. By the way of the stance McGee was still quiet mad.

That's when Gibbs got a good look at his agent. He was taken back. McGee had dark bags under his eyes like He hasn't slept a good night's sleep in a few weeks. His clothe s were hanging loser than they were last month. He plainly looked like the night of the living dead.

Gibbs stopped a few feet behind of McGee giving him a few minutes to calm down.

McGee noticed his boss standing a few feet behind him but didn't acknowledge him. Then he noticed his boss slide down next to him.

"You want to talk about it Tim?" asked Gibbs softly.

"I'm so-"started McGee but Gibbs interrupted

"Rule six never say your sorry it shows a sign of weakness" said Gibbs

"I can't boss. It's top secret." Said Tim getting angry again.

"You shouldn't keep these things bottled up, McGee." Said the senior agent wisely

"But its top secret!" said McGee said through clenched teeth. Standing up and McGee started to walk away. But, Gibbs grabbed his should and spun around.

"McGee! I'm telling you to tell me what's going on!" ordered Gibbs shaking his agent a little.

McGee just stayed quiet.

"Tim, I'm ordering you to because you look like crap." Said Gibbs getting angry

"I'm working with Fornell at night' said McGee putting his head down in shame.

"That's why you look like the night of the living dead?" asked Gibbs looking stunned

"Yeah I work with him at night and I only get an hour sleep." Stated McGee getting mad again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Gibbs trying to figure it out

"Because! The Director said I couldn't tell anyone!" said McGee turning around again and walking away.

But Gibbs grabbed his shoulder again and turned him around this time giving his a slap in the back of the head. But Gibbs went too far. McGee whipped around and punched him in the face. McGee didn't know what he was doing until he heard his boss grunt in surprised.

* * *

Gibbs- 'I can actually see myself doing that trying to confront him.' With a pensive look on his face.

McGee-'I punched him!'

Dinozzo-'He punched him!'

Me-'You two should close your mouths before a fly flies in them'

Gibbs- 'Please review!'


	3. Chapter 3

Me-'Sorry I took so long to post again guys! But I'm back! Did I forget anything?'

Dinozzo- 'Look at McBunny go!' points at McGee

Thwack!

Dinozzo- Ow! I mean Happy Easter Boss.'

Gibbs- 'You better.' Takes sip of coffee

McGee- 'On with the story!' looks nervously between Dinozzo and Gibbs

* * *

Gibbs felt and heard the impact of McGee's fist connecting to his face. If Gibbs wasn't taken by surprise could have quickly dodge it.

"McGee!" Gibbs flabbergasted

McGee just stood there in shock. Opening and closing his mouth in shock like a fish. Blood was starting to run down Gibbs' face from where the impact was.

"Oh God Boss. You Okay?" Tim was finally able to get out.

"Yeah McGee. Nothing I can't handle." Said Gibbs pinching his nose.

Gibbs had to admit that it was a good punch. He never knew McGee had it in him. Tony will be surprised.

"McGee next time come to me when Fornell is involved." Said Gibbs

"Okay Boss" said McGee

'_Maybe I should take McGee to the gym and see what he can do in the ring'_ thought Gibbs

"And McGee?" said Gibbs

"Yes, Boss?" Asked McGee

"Never let anyone manipulate you again. No matter what; even if it is the Director" said Gibbs

"Yes, Boss" Tim said feeling ashamed.

Gibbs clapped him on the young agent on the shoulder and said "Come on McGee let's get back before they send a search party." Tim just nodded his head.

So the two agents started to walk back to the bullpen in a comfortable silence. When they got back Tony was the first to break the silence.

"Boss, what happened to you? You look like crap!" Tony said amazed

"That's because of McGee, Dinozzo." Gibbs said while sitting down

"What did McGoo do?" asked Tony while looking at McGee

"Just look at my nose, Dinozzo." Said Gibbs while elevating and pinching and elevating it.

"He punched you?" Dinozzo asked in shock

"Yes, Tony I punched him. But, it was an accident!"Explained McGee

"Yeah but you _punched_ the Boss!" Tony said

"We know Dinozzo!" said Gibbs getting irritated

"McGee! I never knew you had it in you!" Dinozzo said; ignoring Gibbs

"Neither did I Tony." Said McGee getting annoyed.

"Will you stop arguing! Dinozzo work on your report and track down Petite Officer Lambert's calls for the last month." Barked Gibbs

"Yes, Boss."

"Boss?" asked McGee; with hesitation evident in his voice

"Yea?"

"Can I take a break?" asked the young agent.

"Sure, but keep our cell phone on." Said Gibbs

"Yes, Boss." Said the agent getting up and heading to the elevator.

* * *

Me- 'Give me back my Candy!' chases after Dinozzo

Dinozzo- 'Never!' runs faster

Me- 'Give it back!'

Dinozzo- 'No!'

Me- 'Give it!'

Gibbs walks in with a bag full of carrots and throws a few at Me and Dinozzo.

Ow! Ow!

Tim on the floor laughing.

Gibbs- 'Give her back her white chocolate bunny Dinozzo Abby gave it to her or help you so because I have a whole bag loaded with carrots ready to be thrown.'

Dinozzo-gives back the bunny 'here'

Dinozzo- OW! 'What was that for?' looks at Gibbs

Gibbs- puts hands up in surrender 'I didn't do it' looks straight at me

Me- looking around innocently

Dinozzo- 'You evil, evil little girl'

Me- 'Who said I was innocent?'

Ziva- 'She has you there Tony'

Me-'Okay till next time"

All- 'Please review'


End file.
